


Bonding

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Strong magic has captured the links and the darks, and none of them will ever be the same again.Inspired by the Linked Universe by Jojo on tumblr, and its subsequent Dark Link AU by DraconisWinters. Part one of the Merged AU.





	Bonding

“Eternal. Eternal. Wake up dammit.” A gruff voice shook him. Time sat up his eye opening to see Hyrule sitting by him looking pissed, an odd expression on Hyrule’s gentle face. Before he could register much else pain slammed into Time like a charging Lynel, his head felt ready to split the pressure too intense for words. 

 

Hyrule stood up and looked around as Time clutched his head. Turning deftly towards the other Time grimaced as the pain grew worse. “Hyrule, what's going on?” Time muttered slowly.

 

“Aw fuck.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

1 hour before

 

The Links had been camping in the same place for several days, they had to since Shadow was too injured to travel. They were starting to get a bit antsy, since life on the road had conditioned them to keep moving, and they had been stationary for almost a week. They hadn’t encountered many monsters so they’d had a lot of down time. Everyone’s armor and weapons had been repaired and sharpened courtesy of Green, Wild had cooked up more interesting meals now that he had time to plan them. Each of them indulging in their idle habits and pursuits.

 

Legend was on watch this particular evening, watching out over the lands that made up his Hyrule. He had been edge ever since the darks had come but after helping out Shadow and with the smell of Wild cooking of dinner in the air his spirit had lifted. 

 

As he turned back towards camp Legend heard a sound in the woods. Out of the woods emerged his dark. Legend almost did a double take at his dark. The others bright green hair and red eyes still stood out but his skin had an oddly blue sheen to it. Legend drew his sword and faced the dark, ready to fight.

 

“What do you want?” Legend questioned. But the dark didn’t respond instead continuing to move slowly towards Legend. The latter backed up as he drew near. “Seriously, what do you want?”

 

From the surrounding woods came the others, seven more shadows, seven more dark clones. Legend took off running back towards their camp. 

 

“They’re coming.” He yelled as he broke into the the circle of their camp. “The darks are coming.”

 

Everyone dropped what they were doing and armed themselves. Four, still split, formed a protective circle around Shadow while the others grabbed weapons and readied themselves facing the direction Legend had come from. Legend and Time stood at the front of the pack swords raised as wolf Twi stood at the edge of camp his fangs bared.

 

The darks emerged from the woods but they weren’t the same imposing force they had been before, their faces were blank and their eyes dull. And their skin had gone blue. They all carried weapons but none of them were drawn.

 

“What do you want?” Time asked stepping forward slightly, not yet lowering his weapon. 

 

“It’s not a matter of what they want, darling. But what I want.” A feminine voice floated through the air and a blue skinned woman appeared beside the darks. She wore an armored dress and blue sash adorned with an eye symbol.

 

“Veran!” Legend cried out. “I killed you. How are you here?”

 

“Oh darling, you didn’t kill me. Perhaps that form but my true form was never destroyed.” Veran’s expression shifted from it’s amused expression to rage. “However you did destroy my master and for that you will never be forgiven.”

 

“Forgiven? You tried to possess me, and almost killed my friend!” Legend shouted back. His words throwing the others off guard, they’d all shared some of their adventures but this was one Legend had never mentioned. 

 

Time stepped forward slightly the Biggoron sword still at the ready. “I repeat. What do you want?”

 

Veran’s expression once again shifted back to an amused one. “I’ve just come to deliver a little gift to you heroes. Your reward for destroying my master.”

 

Veran raised both her arms towards the sky and began to chant. “ **Two shall become one when darkness and light combine. Shadow and flesh shall bear the burden. Let it be sealed, to the dying breath.”**

 

As Veran chanted the sky grew dark, the darks beside her began acting erratic, twitching and moving their mouths without words coming out. Their faces scrunched up as though in immense pain. As she finished the final syllable a boom of thunder sounded and darkness took them.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Aw fuck.” Hyrule repeated, before a full shudder went through his body. “Time?” He questioned meekly.

 

“Hyrule, what?” Time never got to finish as the pounding in his head once again strengthened, and something new joined in. 

 

“Hello hero of time.” A deep voice boomed in Time’s head, anger apparent in those four words. “This is going to be interesting.” 


End file.
